masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saelian Praxiun
|ethnicity= Palavian |homeworld= |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= December 13th, 2248 CE |died= |gender= Male |height= 190.50 Cm (6.3 Ft) |weight= 90 Kg (200 Lbs) |skin= red and brown |eyes= Green |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Infiltrator |specializations= Combat Spy |talents= *Fitness *Sabotage |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= * |service number= |rank= |occupation= Mercenary |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Sykes Wiam was a infiltrator, and mercenary during the Great Galactic Revival. He was the best friend of Taylor McClellan, and one of the main characters in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Sykes was born on Omega, the son of Birria Wiam, and an unknown father. He grew up in the of Omega, and at a young age was absorbed into the gang scene. He joined up with the in 2264 CE, starting as a low level enforcer for the mercenaries, but after displaying his talents, worked up the ladder. He eventually befriended Taylor, a young human living on the station with amnesia. Sykes soon convinced the human to join the Talons, a decision that greatly benefited the organization, as Taylor made a more than qualified Talon. Over the next few years the two worked together constantly, becoming the "Dynamic Duo" of the station. Sykes fled the station with Taylor, after agents of the Shadow Broker led by Iyra Aldonia arrived to retrieve him. He also befriended Attar Mourin in the process. Though in the escape, Sykes witnessed his mentor, Jaxon Moizeus die. After escaping Omega, Sykes now an agent of the Shadow Broker set out with Iyra, Taylor, and Mourin to build a team, acquiring the MSV Legacy in the process. Biography Early Life Sykes Wiam was born on , living with his mother Birria Wiam. He never knew his father, other than what his mother told him, that he was a military officer and he left Birria after discovering she was pregnant with Sykes. This left Sykes an emotional child, and the issues only worsened as he grew older. Throughout his juvenile years, Sykes began a typical "street rat", experimenting with drugs, tagging the station, and stealing. When he was 15, Sykes was caught stealing from , specifically Aria T'Loak's private room, it was a blatant attempt. Fortunately, he wasn't caught by Aria, but by the Commander Jaxon Moizeus. He was taken to the Talon prison facility on the station, Sykes was arrogant, but Jaxon knew he was know threat, just a kid. Over the course of the next few days the Turian opened up, even began to admire the Talons. Jaxon ultimately decided to release Wiam, free of charges and decided to keep the incident hidden from Aria. Sykes returned home to Birria, and picked up a job as a busboy at his grandparent's bar, quit using drugs, and began training MMA at the Omega Kick Boxing Academy, as a new way to focus his bad emotion. A year later, he crossed paths with Jaxon again at the OKBA, and after seeing Sykes changed life and new found talents in fighting, offered the Turian a spot in the Talons. The Talons Sykes accepted the offer and began training with Jaxon, who became a father figure to him. He originally began his career in the Talons as a bouncer for Afterlife. One day however, a gun fight broke out in the bar, Sykes managed to grab a weapon off a dead patron and gun down the culprits in the fight. After this, Jaxon decided to make Sykes a grunt in the Talon force, just as the Talons began a turf war with the Dark Space Mercenary Company. He was quickly recognized for his talents with a sniper rifle, and became an enforcer for the organization, though Sykes's mental fortitude and maturity came into question from time to time. One day he was sent to investigate rumors break ins across the station, all involving hacked security feeds. Sykes tracked down a human culprit, but in the process underestimated him. In the ensuing fight, the culprit managed to subdue Sykes. When he awoke, he found himself inside of a faulty elevator shaft. The human questioned Sykes, who answered them honestly, unsure of what his fate could be. The human revealed his name was Taylor, he had woke up on the station several years before, with no memory, and since then he had been trying to find answers about his past. Taylor handed over the stolen security feeds to Sykes, claiming they were blanks and released the Turian. He returned to the Talons with the feeds, putting an end to the situation and choosing not to mention Taylor. For the next several months Sykes kept an eye on Taylor. Eventually reaching out to him and offering him a spot in the Talons. Though it took convincing, Taylor accepted the offer. Taylor and Sykes quickly became best friends, working in tandem as a team for the Talons. With Taylor's exceptional biotic skills, and Sykes talents with a rifle, they helped turn the tide in Aria's turf war with the Dark Space Mercenaries, at least for a time. Over the next year, Taylor and Sykes continued to work together, becoming best friends, and in 2267, took down an undercover Dark Space team, that was smuggling narcotics from Aria. That same night, at , while indulging in his favorite activity, drinking, he met Attar Mourin, a . After a heavy drinking contest, the two befriended each other. The following day, Sykes joined Taylor again to investigate suspicious activity in the lower slums of Omega, murders. After arriving, they were ambushed by a group of freelancer mercenaries, however the two easily eliminated the group. It was clear Taylor was the target of the attack, but the reasons were unknown. Escaping Omega The following night, Sykes arrived at his apartment only to meet a distrustful and armed Taylor, and after talking him down, discovered the Talons were now hunting his friend. He then chose to take Taylor to Kyt's clinic, which would provide a make shift hide out until he could find him a way off the station. The Turian returned to his apartment, this time to find Jaxon and several Talons waiting for him. They questioned him, wary if he had had any contact with Taylor. Sykes conjured a story, which the Talons bought and then left the apartment. Sykes, nervous and worried, once again left, and this time headed for the 339 Bar. Once at the bar, he ran into the Krogan he had met at Afterlife, Mourin, and in a drunkin' rant, mentioned the situation with Taylor. Sykes again, headed for home, this time he fortunately had no one waiting for him. However, later that night, he was awoken by Attar Mourin and the Drell Vispis Tye, who had a gun aimed at him. Mourin insisted that the Turian take them to Taylor, as they were here to help him. Sykes, reluctantly agreed. The three soon met up with Iyra Aldonia, and Orian Burrugh, where Iyra then convinced Sykes that were there to help Taylor, and get him off the station. Sykes led the group to the clinic, meeting with a rather confused and mistrustful Taylor. Iyra, with some silent help from Sykes managed to gain Taylor's trust partially, but before he could come to a decision on whether to believe her story, mercenaries stormed the clinic in search of the human. Together they managed to defeat the mercenaries, but Kyt was killed in the process. Taylor then agreed to join them, and they set out for the hangar to leave the station. After reaching the hangar, they Iyra's ship had been sabotaged, and her pilot killed by Dark Space Commander Zach Morris and his mercenaries. Sykes and the others erupted into a battle with the mercs, but after the deaths of Orian and Vispis, and Iyra being taken hostage, they surrendered. Zach ordered his men to take Taylor into custody, and to execute Mourin and Sykes. Before they could, a team of Talons, led by Aria and Jaxon attacked the Dark Spacers, clearly in favor of helping Taylor now. Aria, Jaxon and the Talons led the group to a separate hangar with a shuttle waiting for them, she informed Taylor and Sykes that they both needed to get off of Omega, with the trouble they had stirred. Sykes didn't have much time to make a decision, but knew he couldn't just leave his life and his mother behind on Omega. Zach, and his remaining Dark Spacers pursued the Talons to the next hangar, and another battle opened. In the fighting, Jaxon sacrificed his own life to save Taylor, who in turn killed the Dark Space commander in a biotic fit. Aria disgusted with the death of Jaxon, and the turmoil on Omega ordered Taylor and Sykes to leave, and never return to Omega. The death of Jaxon took a tremendous toll on Sykes, who boarded the shuttle along with Taylor, Iyra and Mourin. Once on board he broke down, silently as the group now headed for the planet Harbor, in search of a vessel capable of Mass Relay travel. Stealing from the Harbor The team made a tough landing on Harbor, thanks to Mourin's piloting skills, and while the others erupted into an argument outside of the shuttle, Sykes just sat and thought to himself, still plagued by the thoughts what happened on Omega. He then noticed two people watching the group from afar, a human and a Quarian, and pointed it out to the others. Taylor coerced the two into coming down, the human was Quentis Defoe, and the Quarian, Ayala, they appeared to be young scavengers. Taylor simply asked the two for directions to Kara'Shan, the capital city and the closet civilization to the group. After getting the direction the four went on their way. In the process, Taylor attempted get Sykes to open up over what he was feeling, but the Turian just denied anything being wrong and shut down. As they reached Kara'Shan, the team made their way through the polluted streets of the city, eventually reaching the slums in search of place to hideout. Once there however they found themselves in a large line at the gates of the slum. Grey Legion thugs searching the newly arrived refugees and taking their belongings. The thugs would of realized that the four were no refugees if they searched them, and if they tried to leave, it'd just be more suspicious, so Taylor, Sykes, and Mourin readied to fight. As one of the thugs approached Taylor shot him, killing him instantly and igniting a firefight in the street, the refugees went scattering into the alleys. The thugs were no match for the four who easily dispatched of them, and quickly headed into the ghetto, moving into a large apartment complex. Inside they found themselves a room to hide out in, and began planning their next move, Iyra soon after revealed to both Taylor and Sykes that they were working with the Shadow Broker Agency as of now. A New Start They returned to Virmire and Saybolt Falls, where Sykes looked forward to indulging himself in alcohol and relaxing. However, his plans would be ruined, as Iyra and Taylor decided to set out for Chalkhos}}, at the request of their new helmsman Brandon, to retrieve his former co-pilot [[Avan Stak. On route to the ruined planet, Sykes decided to take advantage of the drinks he brought with him, and by the time they landed on the planet, Sykes was already black-out drunk in the maintenance room. By the time he awoke, he discovered the ship was empty, aside from Aelia and himself, as the rest of the team left her behind to watch out for him. Despite a rocky opening to their conversation, Sykes ceased his flirting attempts with the other Turian, at least for the time being, and the enjoyed a relatively calm break from the action. The rest of the team later returned, after a dangerous battle with the pirate organization, the Blood Fiends, and the shadow organization, the Serpent Collective. Following Leads on Invictus Sykes and the rest of the crew headed for Invictus after learning of the Serpent Collective's next target, Doctor Nickolas Briggs. After arriving on the planet, Sykes joined Taylor, Iyra, and Aelia in searching the desert colony of Corro. Sykes stayed behind to watch their speed bikes while the others made their way towards Briggs last known location. The latter ended up being pursued by the Serpent Collective, and Sykes escaped back to the Legacy with the others. The collective mercenaries, led by a mysterious assassin attacked the team once again, this time, the Legacy was damaged, and Brandon was wounded, but they once again escaped. Description Physical Description Sykes is slightly taller then the average Turian, and has a rather thick build. He has red skin, with several silvery-blue markings across it, most notable, underneath his eyes. The redish tint of his skin has earned him the nickname "Gingy". The left side of his face is scarred lightly and chipped in some spots after he fell from a skycar and face planted in front of Afterlife. Abilities Once described as the 'Greatest shot in Omega' by Jaxon Moizeus, Sykes is an incredible marksman. He is quick on the trigger, and quick to pick out targets, preferring distance combat above all else, but is adept in close range combat as well. His precision was unmatched at the station, and he became quite spoke of across the galaxy. Despite his knack for picking off enemies from long range, Sykes is excellent in hand to hand combat, as he grew up learning MMA from the Omega Kick Boxing Academy. He was quick and agile, capable of throwing a flurry of punches before an opponent can respond. He did not posses great strength, which forced him to rely on his speed heavily, and often preferred to take fights to the grown. Sykes was an above average technician and can hack some terminals and doors that require less skill. Along with this his care free attitude and willingness to help makes him the perfect distraction in certain situation. Personality Sykes, above all of his flaws and issues, is a friendly person. Though sometimes gullible and easily distracted. He cares deeply about his friends. His fun loving attitude can come off as redundant and annoying sometimes, as he has the tendency to repeat himself quite often. This, coupled with his outrageous thought process often clashes with others, normally Taylor and Mourin, though the three make up easily enough. His positive attitude always seems to come in handy, as he is almost always ready and willing to help his friends. However, in terms of intellect, Sykes isn't the brightest. Unfortunately, Sykes had a multitude of emotional issues, that began in his youth due to growing up with out a father. He found relief from these problems with alcohol, and was a borderline alcoholic, but when Jaxon took him under his wings, Sykes slowly reverted away from these problems. He has an obsession still with drinking, and 'chasing tail' as his friends say. He often puts important matters aside for his own satisfaction, not on purpose, on impulse. After leaving Omega, these social issues came out to a severe extent. Seeing Jaxon die affected him greatly, as well did leaving his mother behind. But as he did with most issues, Sykes simply denied his feelings and resorted to drinking. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: Departures Trivia *Stephen is based off the authors best friend. Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Infiltrator Category:Agents Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Turians Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:COSG Category:Shadow Broker